Not you
by SolSosa
Summary: on Hiatus 6 years after the Digimon Kaizer incident Ken started Dating Daisuke, but 2 years after things aren't going all that well between the lovers... what does T.K. and a valentine's cake have to do with any of this? and who is 'that' woman?
1. Phone call

**Author notes: **This is old but I decided since it's been written already I would publish it, of course I changed a lot of it and it's only the first chapter, it has only Daiken for now but that might change on chapter mmm... 3! this is all written from Ken's POV so that's why it's on first person, and it's rated M for language and future chapters. Please enjoy and if you have time review, reviews are very much loved 3

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes, almost forgot, Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

It's my only day off... He knew that and yet...

"I'm sorry ken, I won't be able to make it today, there was... an emergency." Daisuke's voice comes from the auricular like a recording would, too cold and impersonal, too distant.

"Oh." I say almost surprised by the not-so-rare news "Well, don't worry," I say with a fake smile even though he can't see me, I try to sound cheerful and even though I fail miserably it's not like he'll even notice at all, he's probably too busy thinking about the stupid woman he'll see tonight to play attention to me, the same woman that I pretend not to know anything about, the same one that he is having an affair with "we'll see each other on the weekend after all." I say happy at the perspective of being with him even if he is just pretending after all, I play with the phone cord and twirl it on my hands while waiting for his response that never comes "We'll see each other on the weekend right?" I ask once more trying really hard for my voice not to break even if my hands are shaking involuntarily.

I want Daisuke to say we will but somehow i know he's not coming back anymore, not for a while at least, and i know it's all due to that woman but I don't care, really, I don't. I knew it would be like this from the very beginning but it's still a bit depressing, i wonder how being a 'genious' i didn't figure out sooner it would hurt this much, after all, just because i know how something will come out does not mean i have to like it.

"I am sorry," I hear the person at the other end of the line say and I come back to reality in a second, here we go again "I have a business trip on the weekend." Bullshit.

"Mmm..." This time there is no surprise, I suspected something like this would happen, i just didn't expect it to happen this soon "Okay, I'll see you next week hopefully." I slip in automatic mode, I don't need to sound cheery at all if he is not going to care. What would it do for me at this point anyhow? I rather just stay calm, cold and composed, as monotone as my life, he won't notice the subtle change, he never does.

"Okay then, I'll call you later." I hear him say in a more relaxed way, warmer, relieved perhaps... was he expecting me to make a scene or something? sometimes even I'm amazed at how little he knows me, but then again, he usually just comes here to sleep, eat and have sex so it's not like I'm important anymore. He can get those three from her as well, still...

"Daisuke..." I hear myself say with a tingle of sadness and a much more shaky voice than I would have expected to come out of my mouth, just then I realize tears had been building in my eyes without me realizing it.

"Yes?" He sounds somehow worried, the last time my voice sounded like that was two years ago, before my suicide attempt... we started dating after that, he did it out of pity - even I know that - but it made me happy and so here we are, me acting like a fool and making him worried once more and him pretending to care.

"Nothing." I lie, trying to cover up fro my previous mistake, I hate to make him feel troubled but it's too late now.

I hear Daisuke sigh. "Are you home?" he asks.

"yeah" I respond slipping back on to my monotonous tone.

"Don't move, I'll be there in 20 minutes" he sounds annoyed... that hurt.

Is he annoyed that I'm upset? how about not making me upset on the first place? I look at the auricular and frown even if it's no use so I let out a sigh and try to act cheerful once more "Don't worry Dai-chan," I say using his pet name for added effect "We'll see each other next week." I add even faking a smile to make myself believe the farce, he sighs again and as he is about to say something i interrupt him "Oh, and Dai-chan..."

"yeah?"

"I love you." I say with as much love and warmth as I am capable of, smiling sincerely for him, or for myself perhaps, i just wish the warmth and truthfulness of my words can reach him, oh! How i wish they do!

I feel him smile trough the phone, somehow i just know he is smiling "Me too Ken, me too." He hanged up after that and I feel myself fall to my knees while hugging the phone, hot tears running down my cheeks as I smile, he is coming, if only because he is worried, if only out of pity... My smile fades away, i don't want his pity, i want to be loved and he does not love me, yet he is coming and that makes me utterly happy.

* * *

**Author notes:**Oh~ end of chapter one so soon? well, i know it was short but this can stand alone as a one shot in case I get lazy and don't do the rest so that's why it's so short XD think of it as and introduction.


	2. Rain

**Author's notes:** Chapter two! *does her dance* haha, so yeah, it's still very DaiKen with a bit of TakKen in the middle-end, please read and review! enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. There.

* * *

It's raining.

I never realized it was raining until I went out of the apartment, maybe because I thought it was me crying too much, crying too hard, but even after I stopped crying the sound of dripping water did not cease but I never realized it was rain until I saw the little raindrops smashing against the crystal door of the apartment building I live at with Daisuke, tiny little drops of water hitting against the glass, shimmering beautifully in the dim light of the afternoon... painfully beautiful.

Dai has not come home yet. It's been one hour since he phoned me, maybe it's the traffic, or maybe it's her... He does not pick up his cellphone so it's probably her, I went out of the apartment to get a little air, calm myself before he got here but he is not here yet, maybe I should go for a walk to kill time, but it's raining, normally i wouldn't care, getting wet in the rain is quiet comforting if you ask me, even fun if it's with someone else but he'll be home soon and being wet when he gets here just won't do so I just stare blankly at the rain from the staircase.

The rain is ceasing... just how long have I been standing here? I make my way up stairs again even if I can't recall going downstairs in the first place but I should have done so since I'm here now and I need to climb up 3 leaders to get to our floor, watching the rain trough the glass door at the main entrance of the building was calming but the food is probably cold by now and Dai should be home soon, I should reheat it before he gets here.

I don't have my keys on me so I probably left the door open, as soon as I reach the entrance I confirm this, I need to play more attention to my actions or Dai will be upset, I really don't want to upset him. Just as I walk in to the apartment I take a glimpse at the clock on the wall, 5:30, didn't he call at 3:00? I guess he won't be coming after all, what am I going to do with all this food? Daisuke eats so much I cooked for at least 5 people, there is no way I can eat all of that alone, and besides, I am not even hungry at the moment.

I look at the food on the table for a while and decide that I don't need to worry about that for the time being, I feel so tired, maybe I should just put myself in to bed and forget about everything, I head to our room but I feel alienated by being there, I can't even dare to lie in bed out of fear that it might disappear the way Daisuke is disappearing from my life... I decide to just sit on the floor next to the door after a moment. What am I going to do with myself now? Daisuke just comes here to eat, sleep and have sex anyhow... can't I just do that without him as well?

"..."

I blush at the realization of my own thinking, nevermind the fact that I actually COULD do it, the point is: that is just wrong. Am I that much of an ugly person?

_"You are so beautiful."_

In some lost corner of my mind those words echo like ripples on a pond and the face of a person I have not spoken to for a very long while comes to me as if I had seen him just yesterday, yes, I'm definitely an ugly person, who would think of his lover's best friend in a situation like this? specially remembering the things said friend did to me, and Daisuke still asks why I don't like Takeru... if he knew... a faint smirk draws across my lips at the idea of letting him know what his best friend did to me, if I'm pissed enough I might even say it in front of the bitch he is fucking at my back, she has a crush on Takeru after all.

Unconsciously I flip my cellphone open, there is only a couple numbers there, home, Daisuke, Yolei, Iori, Daisuke's office, THE bitch... maybe I should call the bitch and ask her for Daisuke, if I'm lucky I might interrupt them during sex and ruin the mood between them, ah, but they won't be doing that this early, Yagami is an expensive bitch, she will certainly make Dai take her somewhere expensive before giving him what he wants.

I continue looking trough the contacts list: Joe, Sora, Work, mom, the Chinese food restaurant, Takeru... I stop there for a moment without knowing exactly why, or not wanting to accept why, and my thumb presses dial accidentally... my eyes are wide in surprise as the phone starts to connect the call and i hang up instantly, begging he didn't notice the ringing... begging it wasn't long enough for it to register as a missed call... beg - oh shit, no use on begging; the phone is ringing now and the caller ID mocks me with bold black letters that read Takeru Takaishi over a bright blue screen that lights up to get my attention, I ignore the funerary march that plays as the ring tone I chose to that bastard's phone number, why do I even have his phone number here anyway? oh yes, I remember now, Dai made me add all of the Digidestined's phones on my cell phone memory, that's why, I let out a sigh when the phone stops ringing, that was a close one.

I really don't want to speak to that guy after what happened some weeks ago, why did I had to press dial on his number? I look at my cell phone as if daring it to ring again and for my surprise it does... the funerary march playing again, such a depressing sound... I have to make it stop somehow... somehow...

Somehow it stops.

"Ken?" His voice is worried, nervous, has he always been like this? what happens to the sunshine beams he seems to irradiate all the time and the cheerful overconfident voice of Takaishi Takeru? "Ken? is that you? Ken listen..." I hang up before he can say anything else and turn the cell phone off, I had been avoiding this guy for the last 3 weeks and now this, for a genius I certainly am an idiot, what am I going to do now? How am I going to explain myself? 'why, yes Takaishi, I called you, hanged up, allowed myself to miss your first return call, answered your second call, said nothing, hanged up and turned my phone off, why do you ask?' I shocked my head, why would I need to make excuses for him anyhow?

A phone rings... I instinctively look down at the cell phone and notice it is eerily quiet so I get to my feet just in time to hear the phone ring for the second time, the house phone is ringing, my hearts flutters and my face lits up as I pick up the phone "Daisuke!" I say cheerfully forgetting all that happened a moment ago "D-daisuke...?" i ask a bit unsure as no answer comes from the other end of the line "Who is this?" I finally ask after a moment, a bit afraid at who it could actually be.

"Ken, We need to talk." I hear an oddly cold voice from the other end of the line, Takaishi, where did his worrying go? "Please, ken." Takaishi sounds almost pleading but the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine, I don't want to talk to him so I don't answer but I'm too scared to hang up "Are you alone?" he asks in a low and deep voice that just isn't right and I'm unable to answer still, I'm grabbing the phone so hard it hurts, my hands trembling uncontrollably and my heart rate accelerating "Can I come over?" he asks in the same voice, it's phrased like a question but i know it's actually a warning, he is coming over...

"Dai-Daisuke will be here soon" I lie letting out a shaky breath that I'm sure he can hear perfectly well trough the phone, too well for my liking, I clutch the bottom of my shirt with my free hand to try and make the tremor go away but it's useless, I can hear a soft chuckle from the other end of the line and his last words leave at a loose for what to do "Don't worry love" he whispers softly "I'll be there soon" and I can almost see the wicked smile on his lips, what have I truly done? I should have just hanged up as soon as I knew it was him... I should have never called him on the first place... I shouldn't have ever gone to his place three weeks ago...

I am left alone to listen to the dead tone of the phone... he hanged up and he is coming... God saves me he is coming... oh good lord I don't want to go trough that once more... please... please...please...

* * *

**Author notes:** End of chapter two~ my, my, what is it that Ken is so worried about? what did T.K ever do to him? haha, well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out XD oh, and I'm using Yagami as opposed to Kamiya for hikari's last name simply because i like it more hehe, oh~ well, thanks for reading and thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter ^.^ reviews make me happy~ :3


	3. Cake part 1

**Autor notes: **Chapter 3 is here! and it's longer than my previous ones~ explications at the end. enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Digimon I do not own. -.-

* * *

I feel the time goes by in slow motion, time is the enemy, how long has it been since Takaishi called? how long until he gets here? until Daisuke comes home? oh lord if I just had said no three weeks ago this wouldn't be happening right now...

I finally hang up the phone properly but I'm too nervous to do anything else at all, I flinch at every noise and jump at every shadow, my breathing won't calm down and my hands are damp, Fuck! why did I ever call him? I hear a cracking sound from the direction of the door and instinctively rush there to put on the chain before anything worse happens, after that I fall to the floor once more and pull my knees on to my chest, burring my face and letting the tears come out freely, I'm tired of holding them down, I'm tired of running away from what happened three weeks ago... it hurts to remember but I need to have it fresh in my mind if I don't want to fall for his traps again so here is what happened:

The local marketplace was overdecorated, just like any year, and if zillions of hearts in red and pink and girls squealing over this or that chocolate don't give you an idea of what date it would soon be I don't know what would, it was February 13th and I was at the marketplace looking trough the corridors for cake ingredients, Dai and I had been distanced for a while now, it was nothing serious, nothing to worry about, or so I liked to believe, truth to be told we where growing apart by the day, I think it was around that time that he started dating one of his coworkers at my back, Yagami Hikari, he'd always had a crush on her but I never really cared until I saw them kissing just the day before. That was the time of our first fight.

It wasn't really a fight... more like Daisuke giving excuses like mad and me ignoring him until he got tired of it and walked out the front door slamming it on his way out, he didn't come home to sleep that night but I allowed it to pass, I didn't say a thing when he came back on the morning nor when he only took a shower, changed clothes and walked away without even saying good bye, I felt maybe I shouldn't have been that hard on him and believed him when he said it hadn't been his fault, he's not the kind to lie, i thought maybe I did wrong on not believing him then so I decided that maybe and just maybe some sweets could help me apologize and make up, it was going to be valentine's the next day after all.

That's when all started going downhill.

"Ken!" An almost too happy voice called from the distance on that February afternoon, Takaishi Takeru in the flesh. I never hated someone so much before, I didn't hate him particularly on that day, or even before that day but I never really liked him much either, there was just something off about him, something I couldn't quiet figure out, but he was my lover's best friend and i had to put up with him, as simple as that. "Long time no see!" he greeted in a cheerful way, raising his hand and with his trademark sunshine smile upon his lips, that smile that looks so natural on him only because he's been using it since he learnt how to smile but that still makes me nervous even now that I know this is just a memory, is not really like I hate that smile, is just that I feel as if it didn't belong on his face, like it's someone else's smile and not his at all.

"Takaishi" I acknowledged him not very enthusiastically, as I've mentioned before I didn't really like him, not as a person at least, even though I must admit he is quiet decent looking, my God, what am I saying? the guy is gorgeous and more than one girl at the marketplace noted that, many started to whisper and point at him, that's when my feet suddenly became oh-so-very-interesting, I have never liked attention, not after the Kaizerincidentanyhow, funny how things like inferiority complex and attention seeking can change a person's character so much, but anyhow, I could feel the looks upon us and my face started to burn. Now that I look back on that, Why did I act like a School girl back then? Maybe that's what made him think doing what he did to me would be all right... "N-nice seeing you around" I said and turned heels with my cart of things but he only chuckled at my pathetic intent to scape and followed me close by.

Now, had Takaishi Takeru been any normal person he would have caught the hint that I didn't exactly appreciated his company but I really couldn't expect him to be normal at all could I? I mean, who gets hit by a whip and still smiles after it?* cree~py! I know it's been eight years since that time already but the memory still sends shivers through my body and so it happens that I was recalling that same memory at the moment he decided to lower his face and place it a bit too close to mine for my comfort, he is just a tiny bit taller than I but it still makes me curse the gods for such unfairness, I know I'm not that short but having to look up at Takaishi when I speak really makes me mad, specially since height is not the only thing he was blessed with. Oh no! as if height wasn't enough they also had to go ahead and give him that beautiful fair skin and that gleaming blond hair and those sparkling green eyes and even that blindingly annoying smile and... and... well, you get my point right? He is just a Goodey-goody-shiny-sparkly mister perfect. Putting it simple he drives me nuts.

"So ken-chan, what are you up to?" He asked with the same annoying bright smile and placing his hand on my shoulder, as if blinding me with his smile wasn't enough! he also needed to go ahead and touch me, it definitely burnt I tell you, and I would have blushed even harder than I already was if it hadn't been for his next words "What's up with all those sweets? Planning to die from Diabetes since suicide didn't work?" Why? Why Gods? Why? Ken-chan? What the hell was that? Was he trying to start a conversation or pick up a fight? And what was that suicide comment about? just because he was the one to find me and call the ambulance two years ago... but well, at least his insensitive comments managed to make me switch from my stupid blushing self to my more usual calculative self.

"That is none of your business" I said looking away a bit hurt, hoping this would make him realize his mistake and walk away but for some reason it just made his smile ever brigther, I suppose my face must have given away my surprise for he chuckled again, was he trying to hurt me? I really couldn't tell at that point anymore, this was a new Takeru for me, he usually seemed so kind and nice, a fake kind of nice but nice all the same so having him chuckle at someone's pain was something I never really hoped to see, it somehow made me feel more at ease tough, like he was not being as fake as I always thought him to be, now that I think about it more tranquilly, perhaps it was those kind of details that should have made me turn away and run, that should have made me more attentive but surprisingly it had just the opposite effect.

"Sorry Ken-chii" I hear him say in a cutesy voice and I twitch at this, is he really trying to mock me? he seems to notice my annoyment and smiles even more if that is possible "I was just wondering," He says as if nothing had happened and I start to walk through the corridors once more, hopping to get the shopping done with so I can just get away form the guy "Since tomorrow is Valentines and all." he continues saying and following me close, as I turn around for a moment I can see him he runs a hand trough his hair, something resembling sadness shining at the back of his eyes before he blinks... then it's gone "Are you going to cook something for Daisuke?" he asks casually smiling his usual blinding smile and I can't help but feel that I was imagining things when I saw sadness on his eyes, sadness is probably something indifferent to him.

"Yeah" I answer nonchalantly and just then I realize how silly I must seem buyng all this when I really can't do desserts, I can cook anything but desserts actually. "Maybe I should just buy him something though" I say remembering that the last time I tried to bake a cake at home I almost blew the whole kitchen and it didn't even turn out right...

"Why?" Takaishi asked successfully bringing me back from memory-land, he seems truly curious about the sudden change of heart "You seemed so happy choosing the ingredients," He says and I can't help but wonder how long had he been observing before he spoke to me "I bet Daisuke would be much more happy eating something you made yourself, you are a great cook after all" says Takaishi confidently and I forget about my doubts, I can't help but blush at the compliment, no one ever complimented my cooking before like that, not even Daisuke.

"I kind of burnt Jello once" I say truthfully and my blush becomes darker at this confession as he laughs softly, I'm not sure if it's because of what I said or because I looked like a school girl again "It was not my fault!" I try to defend myself unsuccessfully.

"And who's fault was it? the jello's?" He asks mockingly yet his smile is the same, can't he at least smirk if he's going to be sarcastic? seriously, this guy!

But he is right on spot and I am left at a loose for words "uhmm..." I mutter looking for something to say.

Takaishichucklesagain and looks at me amused, he is such a tease "Well, I can help you with your cake if you wish" he says as we reach the register and I pay for my things, he wasn't carrying anything which I find odd but not unbelievable, maybe they didn't have what he was looking for I reason and don't look much in to the matter.

"You cook?" I ask instead, a bit surprise at the news.

"Well, yes, mother was barely ever home and you didn't expect me to live out if instant noodles and take outs did you?" he asks helping me withmypurchases and I raise an eyebrow to signal I actually DID expect him to live out of frozen dinners like his brother who doesn't ever stops saying how much better home cooking is as opposed to frozen diners and instant noodles when he comes over for dinner with Tai and the other Digidestined for the usual get togethers. "I make some pretty good cakes if you ever care to try them for me" Takaishi continues saying with his sunshine smile and despite having lowered my guard I feel somehow reticent, like he is forcing that smile for some reason "You don't have to if you don't want to though" he adds quickly at the doubtful look on my eyes.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" I say as we reach his car and he opens the back to place my things inside, I don't protest since I don't have a car of my own and I already agreed anyhow "But it's quiet late already and I wouldn't like to bother you" It's only 5:00 but Daisuke is usually home by six, not enough time to make a cake and clean up the evidence "And Dai will know I'm up to something if he sees you on the apartment" I add after a moment and he just smiles, he seems to find this amusing somehow.

Takaishi closed the back of the car and opened the side door for me to slide in. "We can go to my place then," He said closing my door and going to the other side to climb in himself "I live alone so we won't be bothering anyone" he said turning the engine on and starting to get out of the parking lot "and if it gets too late you can just call Daisuke and stay for the night" he said with the same smile as always but under the dim afternoon light I couldn't help seeing something wicked on that smile... we would be alone and if it got too late I could call Daisuke, too convenient now that I think about it.

* * *

***Chapter note: **On Digimon 02 Ken as the Digimon Kaiser hits T.K. with his whip on the cheek almost at the end of the quimeramon arch, it's one of Takeru's most badass moments if you ask me. Go watch the series again if you don't remember XD

**Author notes: **dun dun dun~ nothing bad happening yet :D I feel like this chapter was less dramatic than my previous ones but that's mainly because i had to cut here or risk adding at least another 2,000 words more to this chapter. next chapter we'll get to eat a cake and some one arrives to the apartment, just maybe not who you think! ohohoho~ well, thanks for reading and for those who reviewed before~ reviews make me happy and help me upload faster~ so keep them coming XD


	4. Cake part 2

**Author notes: **ok, so this would actually be chapter 3.5 XD mainly because i want to have a more-less constant chapter length so yeah, what i said would happen at the end of last update will not happen until the official chapter 4 hehe, sorry about that, please read and review, reviews make me happy :) oh~ and enjoy, most important of all enjoy~ ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not mine, Duh! XD

* * *

Takaishi closed the back of the car and opened the side door for me to slide in. "We can go to my place then," He said closing my door and going to the other side to climb in himself "I live alone so we won't be bothering anyone" he added turning the engine on and starting to get out of the parking lot "and if it gets too late you can just call Daisuke and stay for the night"

Too convenient now that I think about it, but at the moment it seemed just right, Daisuke had been the first one to speak with me after the whole Digimon Kaiser fiasco but somehow Takeru had just always been there, even if I didn't like him much and even if I wasn't sure if he liked me at all, he had been the one to call the ambulance when I had a breakdown and tried to take my life, he could have just let me die but for some reason he didn't, even now I wonder why he didn't... specially at times like now where I'm a ball of nerves and that I'm looking at the clock unstoppably, and having my heart go out of my chest at every passing second I wonder why did he save me... perhaps it was to make me sink even deeper later on.

We where silent all the way to Takaishi's apartment building, he didn't seemed bothered by the silence and I didn't have anything to talk about with him so it didn't strikeme as odd that we didn't talk at all until he announced we had arrived. He opened the door for me and even refused help with the bags, I felt a bit weird with so many attentions but it didn't feel bad at all "We're here," He said opening the door and flickering the lights on "Welcome to my home Ken." No teasing this time and I was glad about it, I even considered that he might not be that bad after all, his home was clean and simple, nice at first sight but... well, the white walls had nothing but a black and white clock and some minimalism paintings on the same 'color' scheme, the black leather coach sits over the black and white rug where a black coffee table also stands... the lamps and curtains are the same, after a bit of contemplating I felt like in a black and white movie, the only thing that has a hint of color was Takahashi himself, and only his hair and eyes because - even if I hadn't noticed before- he was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black jeans with black shoes, even his skin looked a bit too white with the contrast to his clothes.

"Wow," I exclaimed looking for the right thing to say "so...colorful" I say still looking around and he chuckles while he locks the door and places the keys in a crystal bowl next to the entrance, the bowl is over a little side table -black in case you couldn't guess- and is the only thing besides a foot lamp that decorates the hallway.

"Is it not?" Takahashi answers my comment with a rhetorical question that even I find amusing and for the first time I smile at him "Wait until you see the kitchen" he says smiling back and leading the way to the monochromatic room, white fridge, black and white stove, black cabinets... not Takahashi at all "Isn't it lovely?" he asked with a tingle of irony on his voice and I couldn't help but chuckle at his self criticism.

"Yes, lovely indeed," I say playing along, feeling somehow at ease even if Takeru's smile is still the same bright and innocent one and not really a smirk like the one that displays on my face "So very like you Takaishi." I joke and start taking things out of the bags as Takaishi stares at me for a bit, strangely serious all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I ask a bit worried when I notice his seriousness "Did I do something wrong?" I ask looking back at him, Takaishi is leaning against a wall, looking at me intently, he's making me nervous so I take a loose strand of hair from my face and accommodate it behind my ear unconsciously, he says nothing so I turn around again to avoid looking at him any longer and continue taking things out of the bag, trying to act casual but I can feel his eyes on me and somehow the fact that we are alone makes me even more self conscious.

"Is nothing" Takaishi says finally moving from his place and opening some doors to take out the recipients and utensil to make the cake "Is just that..." he makes a pause to look at me again and I turn my face to him questioningly, what is it that's bothering him so much to get this serious? "You are so beautiful" he says in a whisper and reaches his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek softly with the back of his hand, his actions send shivers down my spine and I'm frozen on the spot, looking at him wide eyed and confused, surely I heard wrong, did he just call me beautiful? and what is his hand doing in my cheek? why is he standing so close to me? this isn't right, this isn't right at all, I feel dizzy and my face feels unbelievably hot... What the hell is going on? just as I am lost in thought he burst in to a laughing fit "My god, you should see your face right now." He mocks me and I feel my face burn even more as the embarrassment is replaced by anger. How dare he!

"Shut up" I tell him and snatch the recipient from his hands, starting to measurethe flour and sugar for the cake as my face just won't cool down and he tries to control his laughter.

"Ah, I'm sorry ken, but seriously" he says with teary eyes from so much laughter as he helps me prepare the filling for the cake "we've known each other for nine years now and you still call me by my last name, you are just unbelievable!" he says finishing his task almost at the same time I finish mine and he takes the cake mix from my hands to inspect it, he add a bit more flour and mixes it until it looks soft and silky and I almost forget I'm mad at him when he places it on the oven.

"Well," I respond with my face a bit flushed still "for all that long you have always smiled even if you didn't feel like it, how can I say I trully know you? It all feels like a big charade" I say truthfully and look at Takaishi just in time to see his sunshine smile crawl to his lips once more but there is something unsettling in his eyes "and you didn't have to call me beauthiful just to have a laught about it afterwards" I say a bit indignated, ignoring little feeling of fear I get when I catch a glimpse of what could be malice on the way he's looking at me now.

"I'll stop smiling like this if you stop calling me by my last name" He sais with his smile in place and that look on his eyes that my whole body screams to beware of but that I simply keep ignoring.

"And how should I call you?" I ask starting to clean up the kitchen.

"How about Takeru?" He says as I finish cleaning and turn around to find him still smiling as usual. I let out a sigh and cross my arms over my chest, he is looking at me from the other end of the kitchen, leaning on a wall and with his arms crossed as well.

"All right" I say closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath before opening them away "And how about you stop making fun of me with fake compliments as well? Takeru?" His name feels strange on my lips but the effect is almost instant, the sunshine smile that had been plastered in to his face ever since I've known him becomes a smirk - a very sensual smirk I must say - the very same moment I say his name.

"Who said they where fake?" he asks closing the dispance between us with a couple steps and I feel my face starting to get hot once more.

"T-they are" I say starting to blush as he careses my cheek with the back of his hand once more "Who would think I'm beautiful?" I ask turning my face away from him in a swift motion, making my hair fall over my face.

"I do" Takeru says moving his hand under my chin softly and making me look at him again, his half lided eyes and the playful smirk on his lips make my hearts beat faster even if I know this is wrong "You ARE beautiful" He says holding my face up between his thumb and index finger and inching closer to me.

"I-I..." I'm at a loose for words, this is wrong, this is more than wrong, this is repulsive but somehow I can't help but blush and stay still as he brushes his lips softly against mine, is nothing more than a soft touch, barely notisable but for his breathing so close to mine "I..." I try to regain some of my sense of self but he is too close to let me think straight and his lips are so close to mine, barely milimeters appart... I want him to hold me close but as i'm about to give in and close the distance again something comes to my mind "Daisuke" I say clinging to the name like a lifesaver and it somehow works for I push Takeru away that same intant "It's late, I need to call Daisuke" Takeru looks annoyed, even mad but I don't care, This is wrong and I need to phone Daisuke, he must be home by now "Can I use your phone?" I ask trying to act as if nothing happened even if I know something did.

Takeru points at the livingroom and I hurry up to take the cordless phone and dial, I don't see Takeru going after me until I feel his arms wraped around my waist from behind and his head on my shoulder, I want to protest but Daisuke answers the phone before I can say anything to Takeru "Hello?" I can hear Daisuke's sweet voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi! Daisuke!" I say trying to break from Takeru's embrace as silently as I can but he's stronger than I thought and his breathing on my neck distracts me from the task at hand, only Daisuke's voice at the other end of the phone keeps me sane at the moment.

"Ken? Is that you? Where are you?" His voice sounds a bit worried an it makes me feel guilty.

"I went out to get you something" I say not trying t break away from Takeru's embrace anymore and forgething completly about his existence, I just smile sweetly for Daisuke instead "Is a suprice for tomorrow"

I can feel Daisuke smiling at me from the other end and my world couldn't be more perfect "will you be home soon?" he asks in a whisper, he wants me to be there, I know it, I just know it.

"Actually, could you come pick me up? I'm at Takeru's" I ask still smiling I can't even feel when Takeru takes his head off my shoulder because i'm in my own happy little world at the moment, great mistake, I realize this as I feel Takeru's hot tounge tracing the length of my ear and I let out a sharp gasp.

"what happened?" I hear Daisuke ask before Takeru takes the phone off my hands, still holding me close with his free arm.

"Nothing happened" I hear him say to Daisuke on the phone "I was just licking Ken's ear to see if I could seduct him, he's responding well so far" my face grows pale as I hear his words... what in the world is he thinking? Daisuke will be mad, oh god he will...

I can hear a soft laugther that resemble's Daisukes from somewhere far on my mind but I miss the rest of the conversarion, I have no idea of what's going on until I feel Takeru's lips on my neck and I Imnediatly pull away, as if repelled by the contact, holding the place he was kissing with my hand, looking at him as if it was the first time I saw him in my life "What the hell are you doing? Why did you tell Daisuke what you where doing?" I demand to know, i need to know. I need to know what did Dai said, what's going on and what am I going to do. I need to calm down and think but the croocked smile on Takeru's face and the lust on his eyes certainly did not calm me.

"Don't worry, Ken, It was a double bluff, he'll never belive I'll do anything to you after telling him what I plan so openly" Takeru says in a deep calm voice as he put's the phone down and I can't help giving a couple steps back when he aproaches me "Come on Ken," he says with a soft laugh " I'll take you home in the morning, Dai-chan alredy agreed to that" he says with the same croocked smile upon his lips as he tries to brush my cheek with the back of his hand again and I jerk away only to find Takeru grabing me by the hair "now, now, ken..." He says pulling me closer, almost hurting me "I've been very patient with you but I'm tired of games, I'll go check on that cake and when I get back I expecet you to be more..." a dark chucle emanates from his troath and I tremble at this "cooperative" he says smirking, finally letting me go and leaving me shaking from head to toe, not knowing what was going to happen at all.

* * *

**Author notes: **so this is oficially the end of chapter 3, though not the end of the memory precicely, next chapter there will be a bit of lime (not sure if it's enough to be called a lemon, but anyhow) thank you for reading and thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites/Alerts. and thank you to those who've added me to their Favorite/Alerts authors / you are very much loved~!


	5. Deliver

Author notes: first f all, sorry about the long delay, i had had this sitting there for a while but due to personal reasons could not edit and upload until now. please do forgive me, more notes at the end but for now please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

I'm sited on the black leather couch, alone, waiting for Takeru to come out of the kitchen, everything is so quiet now, I almost began thinking I had imagined the whole issue, that is until Takeru came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, I became rigid on that same moment, all hopes for it having just been my imagination vanishing with the warmth surrounding in a overwhelmingly awful way "Takeru, please, I need to go home with Daisuke" I say blushing furiously and I can feel a change in the air, he tightens his embrace ever so slightly but it's enough to make it hurt "Takeru please, this isn't like you" I say out of desperation only to receive a cold humorless laugh in response.

"Oh, but this is exactly like me. Ken" He bites my neck after saying that and I wince in pain but all he does is lick the length on my neck and make me tilt my head to the right with one of his hands to offer him more access "you won't be going home tonight" Takeru says as I try to move away but it's impossible, he's too strong and manages to keep me in place without much effort "Be a good boy Ken" I hear him say as he slides his hand from my face to my neck and then my collarbone, tracing my shoulders before going for my shirt's first button "I'm sure I can make you enjoy this if you only behave" he whispers in to my ear before biting my earlobe, I can feel his teeth pulling ever so slightly as the first couple buttons of my shirt come undone.

"Takeru please don't do this to me" I say trying really hard to keep my breathing steady, it isn't working too well, "please, just... just..." I can feel myself loosing focus as his hands roam trough my torso, the shirt wide open and sliding down my shoulders slowly "please just... ah..." I can't hold back a moan of pleasure as he bites my shoulder and I try to prevent even more moaning by biting my bottom lip but another wave of pleasure makes it's way on to my body as he licks one of my nipples slowly before taking it with his teeth, when did he even make his way there? "mmm... no... p-please..." I try to beg among shacky breaths but my body seems to have a mind of it's own at this point and my arms wrap themselves around Takeru's head, making him bite even harder, my back arching in response to this as his hands start heading downwards and in to the edge of my blue jeans... as his hands undo the button and start pulling the zipper down I somehow regain a bit of consciousness and pull away.

Takeru was so sure I was going along with this he was not restraining me anymore so as I pulled away I ended falling face first over the carpet, I looked back on to a confused Takeru and it didn't take me long to realize I had to get out of there and I had to get out of there fast, before Takeru could register what was going on I ran for the door, freedom was just ahead and I couldn't care less that my shirt was almost all the way off...

But the door was locked... I realized it a moment too late, when I wanted to reach for the keys on the crystal bowl they where already on Takeru's hands "Looking for something?" he asked with a straight face and I couldn't hold back the fear, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding up until now.

"Please Takaishi," forget familiarity, I knew nothing about this person "just let me go" I try one last plea, hot tears falling down my cheeks, god I must have looked pathetic.

"Don't worry Ken" Takeru says smiling gently, cleaning my tears away with his hands "I'll let you go" He says wiping more tears away from my face and I almost believe him but then he grabs my face with such force it hurts and slams me against the door smiling brightly all the while "After I'm done with you I'll certainly let you go" He whispers on my ear before flipping my body in a swift motion, making me face the door as he slides my shirt all the way off and uses it to tie my hands together "now, Ken" there is no emotion on his voice as he slips his hands inside my jeans "You haven't been a very good child" he says making my jeans and underwear slip down to the floor "I'll have to punish you" He says taking the rest of my clothes off and I'm left to stand against the door, shaking as he contemplates me.

"please" I whisper in a shaky breath and I become aware of how powerless I am at the moment, completely exposed, my hands tied on my back and my chest pressed against the door as I try hard not to notice the prominent erection that has been building up in my lower region all this time and that I am sure Takeru noticed a long time ago, he is not taking his time looking at me just because he wants to look at me, he wants me to notice the state of my own body, to become self conscious and anxious, god he is perverse.

"You say one thing but your body certainly says another" He whisper in my ear, getting too close for my own comfortand placing his hands in my bare stomach, kissing my shoulders softly as one of his hands goes up to caress my chest and the other brushes slowly against my pubic hair "what are you begging for anyhow?" He asks in a malevolently low voice placing his hand around the length of my erection and stroking it slowly "Is it this?" He asks sending small thrills of pleasure trough my body with each small stroke.

God I'm wet, more than I would like to accept and Takeru knows it, but despite how good it feels I can't let myself enjoy it, not whit this man, not with any person besides Daisuke "Please Takeru" I plea again as my breath becomes faster "just... just... please..." I say not able to form a coherent sentence and my pleas fall on to deaf ears as he starts to tease the tip of my erection with his thumb. I find myself arching my back at the sensations and my head falling back in to takeru's shoulder as I bite down a moan of pleasure "Ta-Takeru" I breath out his name to get his attention but it seems to have just the opposite effect for he increases the speed of his stokes and I can feel his own erection growing even more evident trough his dark jeans, that was definitely not the effect I was hopping for so I remove my head from his shoulder with much struggle and rest it against the door, trying to calm myself to no avail -I feel so lightheaded- but I have to keep trying "ta-takeru please... p-please" I say among stifled moans and grunting noises "Dai-Daisuke..." I manage to whisper his name and it seems to finally hit home for he stops stroking me all together, the support of his hands disappearing and leaving me to rest my chest and head to the door as I fall to my knees trying to catch my breath.

"you really love making me mad, don't you?" Takeru asks looking down at me with a smirk before kneeling to my side and my heart rate accelerates to the point I can feel it beating in my throat "I have been so nice to you until now" he says taking my face with a sticky hand, making me look in to his eyes and I'm afraid of what I see there "but you just won't forget about dear Dai-chan, Will you?" he asks tracing my lips with his fingertips and my breathing becomes even faster, I feel like I'm about to hyperventilate. "Well. We'll have to do it the harsh way then" He says, not looking upset about this in the least and then he attack my lips with his teeth, biting hard and shoving his tongue down my troth while he pulls me down to the floor.

Takeru breaks the kiss and pulls a bit of distance, I can see him undo his pants zipper and he lets me take a good look at his long throbbing member before spreading my legs apart, seems like he won't take the time to prepare me and I can't help getting tense at the anticipation of the pain that is going to cause me, silent tear rolling down my cheeks as I stop protesting... the tip of his erection is at my entrance and his hands keep my hips on place as I close my eyes not to see what's coming next...

I jump up as I hear noises coming from the door, I look at the clock on the wall and see it's only been about 20 minutes, the person on the door fumbles with the keys and I can hear the metallic chain clack as it stops the door from opening all the way "Ken?" I hear a familiar voice say and my heart rate calms a bit "Ken? Why did you put the chain?" I hear Daisuke ask and my heart skips a beat.

"Ah, one moment Dai" I say cleaning the tears I had let out at the memories, Daisuke is here, God I'm saved "I'm sorry" I say as I close the door and take the chain off.

"You'll never guess who I found on my way here" I hear Daisuke say from the other side of the door as i close it to take the chain off to then reopen it. I couldn't have cared less about who he found until I flung the door open and see Takeru standing behind Daisuke with what looks like a cake in his hands...

God, you are cruel.

* * *

Author notes: No ken, I am cruel.

OK. Again, sorry about the delay, to all the usual readers thank you for the patience, to the new readers hope you enjoyed, this will be the last chapter for a while. I know it is a terrible ending (more like a terrible cliffhanger) but it works somehow... i would have forced myself to continue if it wasn't like that. the next chapter-had there been one- would had been on Tekeru's POV but since for personal reasons I most likely won't be continuing this I guess This would be goodbye until further notice. Thank you for the support given and for the kind reviews, I stay at your service for any clarifications and i did write a tiny bit of dialog for 'next chapter' nothing big. don't get exited. but i can let anyone interested have a peek at it.


End file.
